When All Else Fails
by viameggy
Summary: "This thing we're doing, what is it?" "Do you need a definition to everything?" / Dramione. Post-war.
1. Prologue

My eyes fluttered open, meeting the sunlight that was passing through the ceiling to floor windows. I tried sitting up but felt the arms around me tightened and I instantly remembered where I was. He pulled me back down to the bed and pulled me closer to him as I turned around meeting his grey orbs that was staring straight into my brown ones. I smiled as he smirked. Strands of my brown hair started to fall across my face and he tugged behind my ear; resting his hand on the side of my face.

"Good morning," I murmured.

"Trying to get away from me again, eh?" he whispered, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I leaned my face to his hand, closing my eyes as I let out a sigh.

"I need to go," I replied opening my eyes to see the familiar frown on his face whenever I said that line.

"It's still early," he complained as he always do. "Stay," he murmured.

"Draco-" I started but he interjected as he crashed his lips to mine, wrapping his arms around my bare waist, gripping it firmly so as that I wouldn't get away. I didn't respond at first, trying very hard to let logic remain in my head but it quickly diminishes as Draco tugged my bottom lip rather forcefully and I have no choice but to open my mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck, gripping his ice blond hair as he deepens the kiss.

He climbed on top of me, not breaking the contact between our lips; his hands snaking around my still naked body. I moaned as he tugs and plays with my bare chest. He breaks our kiss and turned to my neck; I leaned my head back, releasing a sigh. He quickly kiss, suck and bit my weak spot near my ear. I moaned in bliss as I place my hands on his shoulders gripping them tighter at each bite. He trails kisses, going down. He grunted and groaned as I gripped even tighter on his shoulder if that were even possible.

I was lost in perfect bliss when a loud ringing sound interrupted our moment. I hear Draco cursed under his breath as he stops what he was doing. I sat up knowing the origin of the sound was on the bedside table. I grabbed my phone, standing up; doing a quick _"Accio"_ to get Draco's coat to cover my body up, with whose wand I don't know. I answered my phone sitting on the couch on the corner of the room as Draco sat on the bed glaring at my direction.

"Hello?" I answered putting my attention to the phone.

"Hello? Hermione, is that you?" I hear Ron's familiar voice on the other line.

"Ron," I reply simply. I flicker my eyes to Draco but he was no longer sitting on the bed. I looked around the room but he was nowhere to be seen. I felt my heart accelerate with panic but I hear the sound of shower turning on and I let out a sigh in relief. I focus back on Ron who kept repeating my name, thinking I hanged up on him.

"Harry I told you, she's not answering! Is there something wrong with this Muggle contraption of yours?" I heard him tell Harry.

"Ron, I'm still here, don't worry" I spoke up.

"Oh right! Anyway, we caught the criminal!" he announced excitedly. I smiled slightly at his enthusiasm. The two of them have been gone for nearly a week trying to chase a wizard who threatened the lives of a Muggle family.

"Well, that's good" I replied less enthusiastically as I should be.

"Why don't you sound happy?" he asked sounding worried.

"No, it's just," I pretended to yawn. "I'm tired. You called really early in the morning, I just woke up" Not a lie.

"Oh I see, sorry love" he apologized. I flinch at the word, _love_. "I'll leave you to rest then, I just called to say we might be home around six this evening and we can have dinner with Harry and Ginny"

"That's a good idea, I'll see you soon then?" I asked more than stated.

"Yup, see you soon. I love-" he said but I quickly hanged up before he can finish his statement. I sighed as I stood up, leaving my phone on the couch as I headed to the bathroom to follow Draco. As I set foot on the tile floors, Draco was just getting out of the shower. His lower waist was wrapped with a towel, his hair wet from the shower. My breath was caught in my throat as I took his perfect build.

"So what did your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend want this time?" he asked. My eyes quickly went to his face which has a frown on it. His grey eyes were hard and cold as he stares at me.

"I-," I started but quickly shut my mouth. I sighed as open my mouth to speak again. "They caught the wizard they've been chasing. They're coming home tonight" hesitating to say the latter part.

"Lovely," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes and passing by me to get out of the bathroom. I let out a heavy sigh and followed him to the main bedroom.

"Draco," I said, he ignored me as he flicked his wand and the closet door opens, revealing our clothes neatly hanged. "You know you don't have the right to get mad at me here!" I protested.

"Of course I don't!" he replied turning around to face me. "Every time reality hits me, I am reminded that you're not mine and I'm not yours. I don't have the bloody right to protest if every time your pathetic boyfriend or Astoria reminds me of that either" he added. I froze, speechless. He's right. Of course he's right.

"So," I murmured looking down.

"What?" he asked sharply. I looked up again, staring at him. I saw his eyes softened from the sight of me.

"This thing we're doing, what is it?" I asked softly, daring not to break eye contact as I approached him.

"Do you need a definition to everything?" he replied as he crashed lips to mine again, more passionately this time letting all the frustration come out. He grabbed me and pinned me to the wall next to the closet. My hands went to his damp hair pushing him closer. We heard a click and seconds later we heard the familiar meek voice of Draco's house elf.

"Master Draco" the house elf said as Draco turned around to cover me. "Ruby is sorry for interrupting Master's only time with Miss Hermione"

"Ruby," Draco said letting out a sigh. "What is it?"

"Miss Astoria has sent an owl last night that says she will come to Master's house around noon today and it is almost noon" she replied looking up to Draco with sorry eyes. With a flick of a wand, Draco and I were fully dressed.

"And you decided to tell me this now because?" he replied with an annoyed look on his face as I sat on the bed staring at the both of them.

"Ruby is very sorry, but Ruby thought that Master would be much angrier if Ruby interrupted his time with Miss Hermione last night and-" the house elf ranted.

"Okay, okay I understand. I'll be back home in a minute. Thank you, Ruby" he said as the house elf nodded and disapparated. Draco turned to me with a frown as I gave him a tight smile.

"You have to go," I said.

"Funny how it was the other way around just awhile ago" Draco replied dryly. I sighed standing up and giving him a peck on the lips. "I'll see you soon," he nodded as he cupped my face to stroke my cheeks. He brushed his thumb across my lips, staring at them. He let out a sigh and gave me the wand he's holding.

"Here, it's yours" he said as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I look at it and indeed it was my wand.

"We've been using the wrong wands, we switched." he stated as I _accio_-ed his wand from the couch. "But I see it does not pose as a problem since our wands doesn't reject us one bit," he added smirking. I smiled at him and gave him his wand. With a flick and a blink of an eye he's gone. And I'm here, left alone, craving for his touch and presence again. The words I said before came haunting back at me.

_"This thing we're doing, what is it?"_

* * *

AN:

So yeah, dramione fic :) I decided to post stories here as well so I hope you guys would support me on this. I already posted this on my mibba account but since most of the dramione fic I read is in this site I thought I should post it here also XD So yeah, I can't guarantee that I will post the first chapter right away because if I will be perfectly honest I have loads and I mean loads of fics waiting for me toupdate and finish so consider this a teaser, I guess :-) hope you guys would like it though!

x, Meg


	2. Invitation

**** 4 months earlier ****

Hermione was woken up by the familiar ring of her alarm clock. She slowly opens her eyes as she reached to turn the alarm off to stop the constant ringing. She didn't need to turn around to know that the spot next to her was empty but there was a bit of hope she was wrong but when she stretched her hand to Ron's side of the bed, she felt nothing but air. She sighed as she sat up and head to the bathroom to take a bath but not without flicking her wand to tidy up the bed.

She opens the shower and slowly got it, letting the warm water running through her naked body. Since Ron left the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to his brother George to become an Auror to help Harry, he has been away more and more often. More often in mornings when Hermione would wake up and find he has already gone to work without even saying goodbye, much to Hermione's dismay.

Hermione shakes away the thoughts to the back of her head as she got out of the shower and got dressed up for her own work. As she climbed down the stairs, she saw the oh-so familiar note Ron always leaves by the kitchen counter.

_Good morning, love! I'm sorry I have to go so early but duty calls. I made you coffee though, hope you like it. I love you. -R._

She took the mug, sipping a bit of coffee, judging by the temperature of it, Ron has left about an hour or so ago. She sighs as stares and the quiet and empty kitchen of theirs, feeling more lonely that she should be.

* * *

Draco took a sip of his coffee as he arranged the papers he needs to read and sign by the end of the day. He isn't really thrilled to be starting the day so early just to work but he is running his family's company so he has no choice but to work his arse off to uphold his family's reputation. It has been a quiet morning so far before he heard a click and as he glanced on his side he saw his personal house elf, Ruby, with a sorry look on her face.

"Master, Ruby is very sorry but Ruby tried to tell her that Master is busy but she insisted-" she rambled on. Draco looked at the elf with furrowed eyebrows.

"Ruby, what are you talking about?" he asked as the doors to his office suddenly opened with his girlfriend, Astoria came bursting in.

"Astoria," Draco addressed standing up as the witch approached him. "You're back"

"Of course," she replied as she walks over to his side of the table hugging him. Draco stilled and just wrapped an arm in reply. "I hope you don't mind if I visit so suddenly" Draco sighs as he let go and looked at the lovely witch in front of him.

"Of course not," he replied glancing at her back to see if Ruby was still there but she was gone. "Why did you come? Do you need anything?" he asked. Astoria frowned at his question.

"Why do you sound like you're not happy to see me?" she asked and Draco stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"I am, I'm just stressed with all the work I have today" he reasoned. "Which I would like to return since it is needed signed by the end of the day so if you would just tell me the reason of your visit-"

"Let's have lunch together, outside at some restaurant" she suggested cutting his question. He stared at her with furrowed eyebrows, frowning.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "You disturbed me from my work so we can go out and have lunch?"

"We haven't seen each other for days, didn't you miss me?" she asked pouting.

"Astoria, you've been gone for 5 days because you have business in Glasgow, can't I just have one more day to myself because I have business I need to finish?" he stated trying hard not to glare at the now upset witch. She scoffed in reply.

"You're too entangled with your work, give yourself a break once in a while!" she complained. Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"Says the woman who spent 5 days at Glasgow for a business trip," he retorted back. Draco massaged his temple, his temper rising from annoyance. "Whatever, I'm wasting time arguing with you. Ruby!" he called for his house elf which quickly responded by apparating back in the room.

"Yes Master Draco?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Can you accompany Ms. Greengrass to the door please?" Draco replied through gritted teeth. Astoria scoffed again and glared at him before following the elf out.

"Ruby!" he called back after a minute.

"Yes master?" she asked.

"Don't let anyone disturb me again, understand?" he ordered her. She nodded eagerly as he shuts the door. Draco sat back on his seat behind the table and stared at the paperwork waiting to be read. He sighs, he gets cranky once he's stressed and he often takes it out with Astoria which really bothers him. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts so as that to focus on the work to be done.

* * *

Hermione entered the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures being greeted by her colleagues. As soon as she finished her studies in Hogwarts she instantly got a high position in the Department which she gladly accepted. She is actually happy with her job right now. As she entered her office she began to work immediately getting lost in the paperwork.

Even after she graduated she never did get out of her habit of overworking and getting really overenthusiastic about paperwork. She got too focused on the task at hand that she didn't noticed it was already past noon until Luna interrupted her.

"Hello Hermione," she said entering the room with a smile. Hermione look up from what she was reading. "You seem quite busy, I hope you don't mind me disturbing you" Hermione shook her head in reply.

"Not at all, do you need something Luna?" she asked turning her attention the naturalist.

"I thought you might want to go out and have lunch together, since your secretary says you haven't gone out of your office since you got here" she stated. Hermione pursed her lips hesitating.

"But I still have tons of work to do," she reasoned.

"You won't get anything done on an empty stomach," Luna replied frowning. Hermione sighed, giving in to Luna as she stood up. The blonde witch smiled triumphantly as Hermione followed her out of the office. Luna led them out of the Ministry and into a Muggle cafe nearby. They ordered pasta and sat on one of the booths.

"I heard Ron was back on the Auror department" Luna said starting some conversation between them. Hermione nodded.

"He figured that his work is done in Diagon Alley and George can handle the business by himself so he decided to come back to being an Auror to help Harry and Neville" she replied nodding. Luna stared at her intently before speaking again.

"You don't seem too happy about it," Luna stated as she took another bite of her pasta. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"Of course I'm happy," she replied.

"Then why aren't you smiling when you said that?" Luna asked knowingly. Hermione sighed.

"It's not that I'm not happy about it, it's just he just been away more often now that he's an Auror again" she replied looking down on her pasta. "We don't really spend much time together, when I get home he's tired, I'm tired. On weekends it's either it's my day off and he's working or vice versa. I don't know, I just feel we're becoming distant"

"You two are both working, it's unavoidable if your work schedules become an obstacle in your relationship. The main thing is you work together to overcome it" Luna replied as she reached for her hand and squeezed it, giving Hermione a smile. "I'm sure you two would work it out, if two people are meant to be, they will figure something out to maintain their relationship" Hermione smiled at her good friend.

"Thank you, Luna. That made me feel a lot better" she thanked her and took a bite of her pasta. Luna brushed something off the table. Hermione looked down at the floor to see what she brushed off but saw nothing then looked her friend.

"There were Nargles going after your pasta" Luna stated. Hermione giggled and gave Luna a nod. Some things never change.

After lunch they went back to the office only to be greeted by a western screech owl standing on Hermione's chair in her office.

"I see you got mail," Luna stated skipping to the owl. Hermione followed her, getting the envelope the owl was holding. Luna gave it some treats before it flew away leaving the two witches to wonder about the letter.

"I wonder who sent it, the owl looks unfamiliar" Hermione said before turning the envelope around to see the seal of Hogwarts.

"It's from Hogwarts, I wonder if you are needed at the castle" Luna said looking over the envelope as well.

"Well, let's see then" Hermione said as she opened the envelope revealing a letter signed by Professor McGonagall, the current headmistress.

_Dear Ms. Granger and Ms. Lovegood,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are invited at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In lieu with this, we ask you to discuss and demonstrate your skills as witches to our fifth-seventh year students. Since the last three years of a Hogwarts student are the most crucial years of his/her academic journey we hope that you will extend your hand to help strengthen our students' skills and capabilities. We await your presence in our humble castle by no later than the second week of January._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Headmistress_

"Does this means we're going back to school?" Luna asked as she finished reading the letter. Hermione didn't reply as a huge grin plastered on her face, the thought of going back to Hogwarts excites her.

* * *

Draco was halfway done reading the contract when a knock disturbed him from his concentration. He groaned as he glared on the door, flicking his want to open it. Ruby entered with a tray in hand, placing it on the coffee table in Draco's office.

"Master should take a break and have lunch" Ruby stated as she take the plates out of the tray one by one. Draco sighed as he stood up and approached the elf.

"Ruby, I appreciate your concern but it's still early for lunch" Draco stated looking over the food that was prepared for him feeling his stomach churn.

"But it is way past noon. Master should have taken lunch hours ago. Ruby didn't want to disturb Master then since Master looks too busy but Ruby can't let Master starve and-" she rambled like she always does. Draco sighed. Sometimes his house elf protectiveness of him, annoys him.

"Okay, okay. I'll eat lunch," Draco said sitting as he sips the tea Ruby brewed. The elf smiled triumphantly and leaves the room to let her master eat. As Draco eat his lunch, he didn't notice the western screech owl flying into his office, knocking the tea he was holding and getting his shirt all wet.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaims as he stood up, glaring at the owl who just ruined his lunch. Upon hearing her master's yell, Ruby went back to Draco's office to see her master's shirt covered with tea.

"Master Draco, what happened?" she asked as she approached the furious wizard whispering curses under his breath.

"This blasted bird came out of nowhere and knocked the cup out of my hand!" he complained as he removed his shirt revealing his bare chest.

"Ruby will get a clean shirt for you," Ruby said quickly disapparating out of the room. Draco turned his attention back to the owl which was holding an envelope. He sighs as he gets it opening the envelope without looking who it was from. His eyebrows furrowed as he reads the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are invited at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In lieu with this, we ask you to discuss and demonstrate your skills as a wizard to our fifth-seventh year students. Since the last three years of a Hogwarts student are the most crucial years of his/her academic journey we hope that you will extend your hand to help strengthen our students' skills and capabilities. We await your presence in our humble castle by no later than the second week of January._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Headmistress_

Draco's eyes went wide as he glanced at the owl who just stared back at him. He didn't notice Ruby came back until she spoke up.

"Master, is something wrong?" she asked but he ignored her as he stares at the letter in disbelief.

McGonagall is asking for his help? This must be some kind of joke. He hasn't been back to the castle since he came back after the Second Wizarding War to finish his studies. Surely, he has no plan on coming back again anytime soon.


	3. Reunion

Draco walked along the familiar halls of his childhood home as their family house elf led him and Astoria to the dining room where his mother is waiting for them. Astoria arranged lunch with his mother, informing him at the last minute to leave him no choice but to go with her. As they entered the dining room, they saw his mum busy directing the elves on where to put the meals. Upon seeing her guests arrive, Narcissa quickly approached them.

"Draco, Astoria" his mother greeted them giving both of them a hug and a kiss on the cheeks. "It's so nice to see you,"

"It's very nice to see you too, Narcissa" Astoria said enthusiastically which made Draco roll his eyes. He never did like it when his girlfriend and mum are together in one room.

"Well c'mon, have a seat. You're just in time!" Narcissa said leading them to the table. Draco was surprised by the amount of food his mother had prepared.

"Is someone joining us, mum?" he asked as he took a seat on the right of his mother who seats at end of the table and Astoria to her left.

"No, why did you ask?" she asked turning to her son. Draco shrugged as he took a hold of his utensils.

"I think the amount of food is too much for the three of us" he stated.

"Nonsense, they're enough," she replied. "Let's eat, then" As they started their lunch, his mother tried to make conversation as much as possible, wanting to know how her son and girlfriend were doing.

"So how's London? Are you doing alright on your own?" she asked taking a bite of the meatloaf.

"It's much easier considering my work is in the Ministry and it's much closer. Although the bustling of the city really gets to you sometimes" Astoria answered smiling. Narcissa nodded and turned to her son.

"I'm perfectly fine, mother. I have told you I am alright on my own, besides if anything goes wrong I have Ruby" Draco replied.

"How's work? Is it tiring you down or-"

"It's fine, I'm managing it," he cuts his mother before she can finish the question. "You gave me the company, and I'm trying my best to maintain its reputation" he continued monotone and uninterested to continue the conversation. His mother sighed and moved to another topic. As the two ladies continue to converse among themselves, Draco took this opportunity to excused himself to use the washroom, wanting to avoid any more questions targeting him and his welfare.

As he walks by the sitting room window overlooking the front garden he saw a hooded figure walking along the driveway towards the front porch. His instincts got the best of him as he drew out his wand and headed for the front door. As he opened the door he pointed his wand to the man who instantly raised his hands.

"Whoa there," a familiar voice coming from the man say. "Seriously Draco, is this how you treat an old friend?" The man took of his hood to reveal the familiar face of Draco's old friend, Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise," Draco said lowering his wand and composing himself. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked his friend as with furrowed eyebrows.

"Want to invite me in first?" Blaise asked. Draco rolled his eyes, stepping aside to let Blaise in. Draco led them to the sitting room, sitting on the couch across from each other.

"So what brings you here? And how did you know I was in Wiltshire?" Draco asked his former classmate.

"Well you're not difficult to find, Draco. Especially if your girlfriend talks about you a lot at work" Blaise replied smirking. Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. Blaise was working with Astoria in the Ministry.

"Astoria told you we're coming here?" he asked dumbfounded.

"She might have mentioned it, and since this is the only time I can ask you about something I figure I would apparate here and give you a visit" he shrugged in reply.

"And what is this something that cannot wait until I get home to be ask" Draco questions rolling his eyes.

"Have you received the Hogwarts letter from McGonagall?" he asked. Draco froze, he has completely forgotten about that letter. It's been two days after he received it and ever since he tucked it away in his bottom drawer on his desk, it hasn't crossed his mind again. Draco turned back to Blaise and nodded.

"You mean the one pertaining about teaching kids to use magic? Yes, I received it why?" he asked expecting what his friend was going to ask next.

"Are you going?" he asked as he expected. Draco sighed.

"I have no plan on going back to Hogwarts," he replied rather sternly and bitterly. Blaise looked at his friend with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Yes, why not Draco?" his mother's familiar voice from behind him say. He turned around to see his mother and Astoria standing, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Mother, you taught me well not to eavesdrop on anyone's conversations" Draco stated rolling his eyes when his mum didn't look.

"Well my son didn't come back after half an hour being in the washroom, excuse me for being curious on what you were doing" Narcissa replied with raised eyebrows. "Anyway, back in the matter at hand, what's is this letter from Hogwarts and teaching students how to use magic?" she inquired. Draco sighed as his mother and Astoria took a seat on either side of him.

"Professor McGonagall has asked us to pay Hogwarts a visit and teach students." Blaise answered when Draco showed no indication of replying. "At least that it what the letter states,"

"And why are you not going?" Narcissa turned to her son.

"Mum, I have more important things to worry about. I shouldn't waste my time on teaching kids on how to use simple magic" Draco complained.

"I told you, he is overworked" Astoria piped in. Draco glared at his partner as she just raises her eyebrows.

"I am not overworked" he protested back. "And besides I'm sure Astoria won't like it" he added. Narcissa put a hand on Draco's shoulder, making him freeze and relax.

"I don't mind, at least you're giving yourself a break" Astoria replied shrugging. Draco glared at her for not helping him escape this.

"Draco, why don't you accept your Professor's offer? You can consider it a break from work, and I'm sure it won't take a lot of your time" she reasoned.

"But I am not overworked, I don't need a break. If I leave the company for only a day, it will fall apart" he protests still.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to take a leave for a day or two. Besides, wouldn't you want to go back to Hogwarts?" she asked. Draco froze, numerous of memories coming back to him at the thought of the school. He shook his head of the thoughts and sighs, knowing that he has no choice but to obey his mother.

"Fine, I'm going. Happy now?" he stated, annoyance evident in his tone.

"Great! It's nice knowing I have a friend coming along," Blaise commented smirking at the blonde aristocrat. Draco glared back at him; he is partially to blame for getting him into this mess.

"Well since that is all settled, let's resume our lunch" Narcissa said standing up, Astoria mimicking her. "You are happy to join us, Blaise" she offered. Blaise stood up grinning.

"I'll be happy to, Mrs. Malfoy" he said as he follows the two to the dining hall. Draco was left in the sitting room to think of what he just got himself into before standing up and following the others.

* * *

Hermione sat alone in the kitchen for the third time in a row. Ron hasn't been home since he sent her an owl that says he has an investigation in Surrey with Harry and Neville three days ago. She eats her dinner quietly after a hard day's work. Hermione was used to nights like this; when the deafening silence would fill their flat and she will be all alone by her lonesome.

The sudden creak of the front door made her jump. Hermione quickly drew out her wand and crept towards the main hall, her heart racing. It's been a few years after the Second Wizarding War and most of Voldemort's Death Eaters have been locked away in Azkaban but there are still a few others that lurk freely causing chaos and terror now and then. As she saw a figure entering the kitchen she panicked and pointed her wand shouting,

"_Everte Statum!_" The figure flew backwards, hitting the wall and falling on their arse. Hermione flicker the lights on only to see Ron sitting on his arse groaning.

"Ron!" she exclaimed upon seeing her boyfriend on the floor. "You scared me, I thought you were a Death Eater or something"

"A Death Eater?! Seriously Hermione, most of them are rotting away in Azkaban!" Ron complained as he tries to stand up but failed.

"I'm so sorry," she replied as she helped him up. "But you didn't say a bloody thing! You could have told me it's you!"

"I didn't think you were awake at this time of night," Ron stated as Hermione led them to the kitchen.

"The kitchen lights were on Ronald, what did you expect?" she asked him rolling her eyes.

"That you forgot to turn them off" he asked as Hermione scoffed at him. They sat across from each other in the dining table as Hermione finishes her dinner.

"So are you done with the investigation in Surrey?" she asked making conversation.

"Nope, but we decided to pause it since we got a letter from Hogwarts telling us to visit for help or something" he replied as he sat straight wanting to ease the pain from his back. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"You got letters from Hogwarts as well?" she asked. Ron nodded.

"Me, Harry and Neville" he confirmed and then paused before turning to her again. "Wait, you got one too?" Hermione nodded.

"I got it three days ago when you sent the owl about the investigation. Luna and I got invited as well" she replied. Ron shrugs.

"Figures, you're the best in our year. They'll be bloody stupid if they don't ask you to teach" he replied yawning in the process. Hermione sighs as she finishes the last of her dinner before standing up.

"You look tired, do you want to go to bed?" she asked. Ron nodded and held out his hand. Hermione smiled and helped him up and led them both to the bedroom, both of them thinking of the feeling of coming back to Hogwarts.

* * *

It's the second week of January and Draco was in his living room waiting for Blaise so they can both apparate to Hogsmeade. His trunk is already ready by the side of the couch. Ruby appeared with a cup of tea, giving it to her master.

"Master should have this before he goes to Hogwarts" she said. Draco thanked her and accepted it. As he took a sip, he sat on the couch.

"Ruby, remember my orders okay? Tell my secretary to reschedule all my meetings this week and I will owl you how long I'm going to stay in Hogwarts. Don't let anybody in this flat, even if it's Astoria. No one but you can enter my office, understand?" he reminded the elf. Ruby nodded eagerly.

"Ruby understands, Ruby will obey master's orders" she said repeatedly as they heard a knock on the door. Minutes later, Blaise entered the room, pulling over his trunk.

"Ready to go?" he asked grinning. Draco sighed. He tried numerous times to escape his situation but his mum tells him to go and he never really has the guts to disobey her. He stood up and said goodbye to Ruby before the two wizards disapparate.

They appeared in the middle of Hogsmeade, their trunks in hand. Since it was January the village is covered with snow, much like how it always is whenever they visited it back when they were in school.

"This village brings back so many memories, don't you think?" Blaise stated, turning to Draco with a smirk. Draco shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that dare entered his mind.

"Whatever, let's get to the castle before we get late" he replied leading the way. Upon approaching the castle's entrance, they saw tiny little Professor Flitwick already waiting for them.

"Well there you two are! We thought you wouldn't come," he exclaimed as they stopped in front of him. "Well, c'mon follow me, you're the last two, the others are waiting for you"

"Others?" Draco asked surprised that they're not the only ones invited.

"It's good to see you Filius," Blaise said smugly. "I can call you Filius right, since I'm already a graduate here in Hogwarts and you're not my teacher anymore"

"That's still Professor Flitwick for you Mr. Zabini. Just because I can't take off points from Slytherin and put you two in detention doesn't mean I won't" he threatened.

"You can't take off points from Slytherin, that would be unfair" Draco commented smirking as they entered the grand castle. It didn't change at all, it was still the same magnificent castle that leaves them both awestruck. The Professor led them to what they recognized as the Headmistress' office, he said something incoherent that they didn't understand before the stairs leading towards the office appeared.

"Leave your trunks with me, I will bring them to your dorm" Professor Flitwick said before the two of them climbed the stairs and entered McGonagall's office.

The Gryffindor lot consisting of the Golden trio plus Ginny and Neville and also Luna turned their eyes to the pair who just entered.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron exclaimed breaking the silence between them.

"I should ask you the same question," Draco retorted back. "But I guess, I shouldn't be surprised. Gryffindicks tend to help the weak" he commented.

"What did you call us?!" Neville asked loudly making Draco raised his eyebrows in surprised.

"I see Longbottom finally grew a pair," he replied bitterly. Neville and Ron quickly took out their wands as Draco and Blaise did the same.

"Wands down!" Professor McGonagall bellowed appearing out of nowhere. "I can't believe after all these years, you still can't get over your house prejudices" All of them lowered their wand and faced McGonagall who stood in front of them.

"Professor, what is Malfoy and Blaise doing here?!" Ron protested immediately.

"They here to teach the students, the same reason why you lot are here as well" she replied calmly.

"But why?!" he persisted.

"May I remind you Weasel, we got more O.W.L.'s than Longbottom and you combined, you don't even have N.E.W.T.'s, so don't you dare ask why we're here" Blaise retorted. Ron was speechless with nothing to say or do but glare at them.

"Moving on at the task at hand," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "I have chosen you eight to teach our students because I know that you have very outstanding skills as witches and wizards and your experiences may be of help to our students"

"Question, Professor" Luna said as McGonagall took a pause.

"Yes, Ms. Lovegood?" she asked.

"How long are we going to stay in Hogwarts to teach?" she inquired. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"You'll be staying for 2 weeks-"

"Two weeks?!" Draco asked surprised, his mouth going to a thin line.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, 2 weeks. You'll be staying at one of Hogwarts towers. We arranged a dorm consisting of 8 rooms, one for each of you" she continued. Draco grimaced, he can't stay here for two weeks! He has a company to run.

"I assure you Mr. Malfoy, you're company can handle two weeks without their CEO" Professor McGonagall said seeing Draco's expression. Draco only scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Finally seeing that you're not very pleased to see each other, I will not tolerate any immature behavior. You all are mature and old enough to know how to use your magic wisely. You should overcome your house prejudices and act professional if you ever want a pleasant stay here in Hogwarts"

All of them looked at each other, knowing that McGonagall's words weren't empty.

"I guess that will be all, I will give you your class schedules tomorrow morning. Today you can rest, our Head Boy and Head Girl will lead you to your dormitory" she stated as two Hogwarts appeared at the office's entrance. They all nodded at the Headmistress before following the two students down the stairs and along the corridors.

"The students can't take their eyes off of us," Blaise muttered to Draco as they walked along the corridors. Draco rolled his eyes in response.

"So what are your names?" they heard Hermione asked. Draco stared at the witch, he hasn't seen Granger since they came back to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year and for him, that was long ago.

"My name is Skylark Dales, I'm from Hufflepuff" the guy student replied.

"Eleanor Montgomery. Ravenclaw, it's an honor to meet you all" she said smiling looking at all of them. They all got into conversation except for Blaise and Draco who stayed at the back.

"I can't be here for two weeks," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Well you heard McGonagall, your company can handle two weeks without you" Blaise replied shrugging, obviously hearing him.

"That's what she knows," he replied rolling his eyes. "I have to ask her if I can have Ruby here, I can't handle a day without that elf"

"She seems very attached to you," Blaise replied smugly. "You've been treating her well,"

"House elves won't do their job properly if they aren't treated well, take our family elf when I was in second year for example," he stated shrugging. "Father treated him badly and he ends up betraying him. Blasted Debby or was it Dibby? I forgot the name" Blaise chuckled as the lot in front of them stopped.

"The password to your dormitory is _Felix Felicis_" Skylark said as the door opened and they all went in. They entered a room much like the common room they have in their houses. There was a balcony, overlooking the grounds, beside it there were six doors, three at the right side; three on the left side. There were also two other doors on the left side of the room.

"The doors on the left side are for the guys, the doors on the right are for the girls. You decide amongst yourselves on who gets what room" he continued.

"The girls' doors has a password to them, you can configure the passwords on whatever you would like them to be. Professor McGonagall also advises that you keep your passwords to yourselves, it's let the boys out" Eleanor added. The girls nodded.

"If you don't need anything, that will be all" Skylark said as they both exit the room. Ginny and Luna quickly went to the balcony to see the view while the others were left in the common room.

"I now know why McGonagall asked you to come," Ron started turning to Draco. "To tell your miserable life experiences you had, of course that includes you being a bloody Death Eater-" Draco froze at the sound of the name as he drew out his wand, pointing it at Ron.

"Shut up and fuck off from other's business. Another word from the dirty mouth of yours, Weasley and I'll-

"Enough!" Hermione exclaimed getting between the lot. "What is it with you guys taunting each other like some 11-year old? You are grown men! You should have overcome your differences by now!" she protested. There was silence, no one dared to speak.

"You know there is no shame on acting civil to each other, for the time being" Hermione said softly after the pause.

"Is this seventh year all over again Hermione?" Blaise commented rolling his eyes. "Seriously, you're using that line again?" Hermione glared at him, catching Draco's eyes in the process. They both stared at each other for a minute before Draco broke eye contact, turning his back to all of them and heading for the bedroom at the far end on the left side of the room.

* * *

AN:

Okay, last update for awhile because for the next few days I will be going home to my province which means more likely no internet ): But rest assured I promise as soon as I come back, I'll update! Hope you like this chapter, btw. x, M. :)


	4. Friends

Draco woke up suddenly from his sleep. He has been having nightmares of scenes from his past he doesn't want to repeat. Although he doesn't know why he has suddenly start to have nightmares again. He looks around and grimaced at the room he chose yesterday. It was probably predictable that it was designed with red and gold colors since the current headmistress is the former head of Gryffindor house. He took his wand from the bedside table and with a flick the curtains and sheets turn into emerald and silver coloring. He gave a slight smile before heading to the bathroom to start his morning routine. After finishing a bath and getting dressed, he exits the room only to bump into his house elf.

"What the-" he said as he turn to look at the smiling elf in front of him "Ruby what bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Ruby figured Master needed her since Master will stay here for a long time" she replied bowing at him. Draco looked at the elf with surprise and then nodded.

"Thank you Ruby, did you tell my secretary to move all my meetings for the two weeks I'm here?" he asked as he head for the balcony to see the grounds. Ruby followed him with enthusiasm. She was happy her decision to come here didn't upset Draco.

"Yes sir," the elf nodded. "Would you like to come down for breakfast?"

"What time is it?" Draco asked ignoring Ruby's question. Ruby looked back at the wall clock in the common room and answered, "Half past six sir"

"Still too early, does McGonagall know you're here?" He asked getting back to the common room and taking a seat on the couch while the elf followed him dutifully. Ruby shook her head which made Draco's eyebrows rise. "How did you get in here then?"

"Winky got me in, sir" she answered.

"Winky?" He asked as the door at the far end right corner of the room opened. Draco turned his eyes to the opened door to see Hermione coming out.

"Good morning" Hermione greeted them with a small smile.

"Good morning, miss" Ruby replied giving the witch a genuine smile. Hermione smiled at the elf noticing that she is well-dressed, wearing a maid uniform; something elves usually aren't.

"Are you an elf here in the castle?" Hermione asked as she sat across from the two. Ruby shook her head which made Hermione raise her eyebrows.

"I'm Master Draco's house elf, miss" she replied. Hermione looked from the elf to Draco in disbelief.

"She's your house elf?" She asked turning to Draco.

"Are you deaf now, Granger?" Draco mocked. "She just told you I'm her master" Hermione looked at the two with disbelief. From the way the elf looks, well-dressed and taken care of, she would have never thought that she was Draco's elf.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Ruby, miss" she replied bowing. Hermione waited if she was going to ask her name but of course she didn't. It's not polite for an house elf to ask someone's name in front of their master.

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you, Ruby" she introduced herself smiling. Ruby stared at the witch with wide eyes at the sound of the name.

"Hermione Granger?" Ruby asked with interest. She looked from Draco to Hermione stopping to smile widely at her master. Knowing what the house elf was thinking, Draco stood up quickly,

"Well then, if McGonagall doesn't know that you're here we have to inform her" he said in a rush wanting to avoid Granger now that his elf knows her identity. "Ruby come along" Ruby nodded and followed her master to the door.

"Wait," Hermione asked. The two looked back at the now standing witch. "You're going to Professor McGonagall right? Can I come with you? I have some questions I want to ask her" Draco looked at her with raised eyebrows before turning around and replying, "Do whatever you want" and going out of the room.

The footsteps following him tells Draco Hermione has decided to come with him, much to his dismay. Worse, she has been quizzing Ruby ever since they left the dormitory.

"Have Draco been treating you well?" She asked. Draco scoffed.

"You know I'm standing right here Granger, I can hear everything you ask" He commented. Hermione just smirked in reply and turned to Ruby waiting for her response.

"Master Draco treats me well, Miss Granger" the elf replied. Hermione narrowed her eyes on the elf.

"You're not just saying that because he's right in front of us listening, are you?" She asked. Draco scoffed again and glared at her.

"Miss Granger has nothing to worry, Master treats Ruby very well. Ruby is sincere in saying this" Ruby assured smiling.

"Please call me Hermione," Hermione insisted.

"Miss Hermione then," Ruby replied. Hermione sighed and glanced at Draco's walking figure in front of her.

"How about you Draco, have you been doing well?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied simply. Hermione pouted at his brief reply.

"You're quite popular these days, always headlining the Daily Prophet" she stated wanting to make conversation with the wizard she hasn't seen in a long time but the only reply she got was a slight nod. Then an idea pop on to her mind.

"Your current girlfriend is Astoria Greengrass right?" She asked. "How is she? I worked with her once, she's in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement right? She seems like a lovely lady" she continued. Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around facing Hermione.

"Seriously Granger your curiosity on everything has no limits" he hissed narrowing his eyes on the witch.

"I just asked about you love life, is something wrong with that?" Hermione argued back.

"Normal people don't ask about each other's love life in a normal conversation, Granger" he spatted.

"I'm just curious about your life Draco, I haven't seen you in awhile, is it wrong for me to care?" She replied frowning.

"Why do you even care in the first place?" Hermione froze and stared at Draco who looks at her with hard eyes.

"We used to be friends, Draco" she said softly. Draco turned around before replying, "Used to be, past tense" He walked off ahead leaving Hermione to stare at his walking figure. She felt a tug on her side and turned to see Ruby smiling tightly.

"Forgive Master Draco's words, miss. He doesn't mean what he said" the elf said in a meek voice.

"I thought he changed," she whispered.

"He did, miss. Master Draco is just," she paused hesitating on what to say. "Stressed" she finally said. Although the elf knows that is not the case. Hermione sighed as they hear Draco's voice calling, "Ruby are you coming or not?!" Ruby looked at Hermione with hesitation.

"You should go, I'll follow and keep my distance" she assured. Ruby nodded and walked off leaving Hermione to walk alone towards the Headmistress' office. She continued to walk in silence, hearing only her footsteps and the thoughts running through her head.

She'll be lying if she said she wasn't happy to see Draco again. She hasn't seen her former classmate since they graduated and they never communicated after that. Her friendship with Draco is something she wanted to keep, she didn't know why but something about it feels significant.

_"Used to be, past tense"_ She cringed at his words and can't help but reminisce about the past when they were appointed Head Boy and Head Girl leaving them no choice but to work with each other.

* * *

_"So how are you doing with the rounds?" The headmistress asked looking over the students who were glaring at each other. The two heads shot up to the witch's direction when she asked the question._

_"Fine" both of them said at the same time leading them to glare at each other again._

_"Are you sure?" she asked them again with raised eyebrows. The two nod in reply. "Are you doing it together?" Emphasizing on the word, together. Hermione gulped while Draco sighed._

_"Do we have to, Professor?" Hermione asked. "We're doing fine by doing it individually every other night" she stated giving the witch a hopeful look._

_"If I meant it to be done individually then I would have only picked one Head Student" the Professor replied. Hermione groaned in frustration._

_"But Professor, Malfoy doesn't cooperate!" Hermione protested._

_"I don't cooperate?" The blonde Slytherin asked in disbelief. "Whose idea was it to do it individually? Granger, just admit that you don't want to spend even a second alone with me"_

_"Of course I don't want to spend time with you! Why would I? It's because of you the war started in the first place!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco froze, his fists hardening and eyes went cold. "Because of your stupid act during our sixth year, Professor Dumbledore died. You shouldn't even be here because you're a-"_

_"I'm a what?" Draco asked bitterly making Hermione close her mouth. "That I'm a Slytherin? Oh wait maybe because I'm a Death Eater and that I should be rotting away in Azkaban right now?" Hermione was speechless and avoided eye contact from the Slytherin. She never expected for Draco to admit that. "Which is it Granger? Spit it out!" he exclaimed in frustration glaring at the witch._

_"That is enough!" the headmistress bellowed making the two of them quiet. She gave them a stern look before speaking again. "I assure you Ms. Granger, those are things in the past. What done is done. The war is over and I assume that all of us have the spirit of reconciliation within us to forgive others' mistakes, isn't that right, Hermione?" she asked turning to the young witch. Hermione bit her lip in hesitation before sighing._

_"Yes Professor," she muttered. Draco rolled his eyes at the witch._

_"Now, I trust that you two would do the rounds together after this?" the headmistress asked. The two had no choice but to nod in reply. "Well then, that is all. You are dismissed" The two stood up and left the room leaving the old witch to stare at their walking figres, sighing in exhaustion. The two students walked along the corridors in silent, not even looking at each other. Hermione had it with the silent treatment and decided to break it._

_"I'm sorry," she muttered quietly. Even though it was just a whisper, with the serene environment of the castle, Draco heard it loud and clear but he stayed quiet. He honestly don't know what to say, he didn't expect the Gyffindor to be apologizing to him. The silence between them continues as they reached the third floor of the castle and they were suppose to go through all seven floors of the castle to check for students out of bed or anything out of the ordinary._

_"You have to talk, you can't stay quiet during the whole round" Hermione started glancing at Malfoy who didn't glance back. Draco just looked straight away, ignoring the Gryffindor beside him. They reach the fifth floor of the castle with Draco still ignoring Hermione attempts on conversing._

_"This is why I don't want to do these things together," she muttered annoyed giving up on Malfoy._

_"I thought you didn't want to do this together because I'm the reason Dumbledore is dead" Draco replied coldly._

_"And he speaks," she exclaimed throwing her hands up in exasperation. Draco rolled his eyes again at her. Hermione noticed and frowned. "You know if you keep rolling your eyes like that, they'll pop right out of your eye sockets" she stated._

_"Yeah right," he muttered doing it again. Hermione sighed. When they reached the sixth floor, they heard Peeves mischievous voice in one of the classrooms. Hermione darted off to the sound of the voice leading Draco no choice but to follow her. As they reached the door of the classroom where the origin of the sound is being heard, Hermione opened the door, only to have a chair fly straight at her. Draco was quick enough to react and push Hermione aside and exclaiming, "Reducto!"_

_"Quick relex, Prince Charming" Peeves teased before disappearing to another room. Draco scoffed before turning his attention to Hermione who was sitting on her arse on the floor._

_"You okay?" he asked helping the witch up. Hermione nodded, staring at Draco._

_"You save me?" she asked more than stated. Draco rolled his eyes again at the witch._

_"Honestly, you call yourself the smartest witch in our year but when a unexpected flying object is thrown at you, you freeze" he complained. He paused to look inside the classroom for any damages before closing the door and turning back to the witch._

_"Thank you," Hermione said sincerely, looking at Draco straight in the eyes. Draco looked away instantly, not wanting to make eye contact._

_"Just have your wand ready next time" he replied before walking off ahead. Hermione was frozen on her spot, still thinking that Draco actually saved her. Professor McGonagall's words to her after Draco walked out when they were first appointed came back to her._

_"Draco is not who you think he is, he is just misunderstood. I know you of all people would come to understand that" Hermione smiled. Maybe Professor McGonagall was right._

_"What's the hold up, Granger? May I remind you I'm suppose to sleeping right now!" Draco called back. Hermione looked up and replied, "Coming!" before running towards the wizard ahead of her._

* * *

Hermione stood with her friends in the headmistress' office again. She glanced at Draco who stood at the far end of the room with Blaise and Ruby. With the feeling of someone staring at him, Draco looked up only to meet Hermione's eyes; he turned his head to the side as soon as their eyes' made contact.

"I'll separate you eight in 2 groups. One group will teach the fifth years, the other will teach the sixth years. Though all of you will teach the seventh years, is that clear?" The Headmistress stated breaking the silence in the room.

"I hope I don't get Malfoy," Hermione hears Ron muttered.

"That's so childish of you to say, Ron" she complained but Ron only rolls his eyes.

"What is it with you and defending these Slytherins, Hermione?" he replied. Hermione didn't reply, turning her attention back to the headmistress.

"Mr. and Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom will teach the fifth years. The rest will teach the sixth years" Professor McGonagall announced.

"Professor, why do the Slytherins have Luna and Hermione?" Neville asked instantly looking sideways to the two Slytherins who have frowns on their faces.

"I see no problem in putting them in a group, Mr. Longbottom" she answered. "I believe that only Ms. Granger and Ms. Lovegood are the only ones who have the maturity of getting over their house prejudices and cooperate with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini"

"This would be fun," Luna stated clapping her hands while smiling. "It'll be just like old times, right Blaise?" Blaise said nothing but groaned. Hermione glanced at Draco who has his eyes on her ever since McGonagall told them they'll be working together... again. _Just like old times_, they both agreed subconsciously in their thoughts.

* * *

AN:

Finally updated after a week, I think? :) I just got back two days ago :) So sorry if the ending is kind of... bogus since I have a massive headache while finishing this chapter and I seriously just pushed myself to finish this for you so I hope you guys understand. I hope you guys will like it nevertheless.

And also you'll notice that after the flashback it was fast forward-ed, I intentionally skipped that scene. Think of it like a tv show and then a commercial comes up and when it got back it's a different scene. Just wanted to put that out :)

And another note! In a week, school's going to start again so I may be slow in updating after that. Hope you understand. :) Okay, enough with the rant, I'm done! x, M.


	5. Changed

Hermione and her group walked along the corridors in silence with Luna constantly trying to make conversation but failing. The two Slytherins want nothing more than to interact with the two witches they were grouped with.

"You know you guys weren't this quiet when we were in our last year in Hogwarts" Luna attempted again in talking. Hermione sighs and decided to help her friend out.

"Luna's right. You guys were always so noisy when we spend time together" she says looking at the two wizards in front of them. Blaise having enough with the nonsense stopped in his tracks and turned to the two witches.

"Listen here, you two, I didn't come here to reminisce the past. If I have known that you guys would be here I wouldn't have come and I wouldn't go to the trouble of convincing Draco to come either. So can you just give us the favor of shutting up about our previous year here and focus on the task at hand" he stated looking at the girls with a hard look. Hermione quickly shuts her mouth but Luna ignored the Slytherin.

"At least now you're talking, even though you're angry and all" Luna replied smiling. Blaise groaned. "So are you going to tell us how you've been doing since we graduated?" She asked. Blaise ignored her and started walking again.

"Well you got to admire her persistence" Draco commented smirking at his friend.

"Shut up Draco," Blaise muttered back to his best friend. They reached the classroom they were assigned to, all of them sitting on one of the students' seats.

"We still have a few minutes before classes starts so we should probably plan what we're going to talk about" Hermione suggested but was ignore since Luna began bugging Blaise again. She sighed and turned to Draco who was just drumming his fingers on the table waiting for time to pass by.

"Where's Ruby?" she asked distracting the wizard from his thoughts. Draco turned to Hermione with raised eyebrows and sighed before replying.

"She's with Winky, whoever that is" he replied with a bored tone.

"Winky is a house elf in the castle" Hermione stated. Draco started drumming his fingers again; looking anywhere but on the eyes of the person he's conversing.

"Well nice to know she's making friends" he replied sarcastically.

"You're not really happy that we're teamed up together, are you?" Hermione asked sighing.

"Not exactly thrilled with the idea, no" he stated.

"Why would you? It'll be just like old times, like Luna said" Hermione said with a cheery tone in her voice. Draco looked at her with raised eyebrows again.

"Why are so thrilled about it?" he asked, ignoring the question Hermione asked. Hermione quickly shuts her mouth, thinking of an appropriate answer to his question. Draco waits for an answer from the witch before they hear the sounds of footsteps and cheery voices entering the room.

"The students are here!" Hermione said standing up, feeling relieved she was practically saved from answering Draco's question. Draco rolled his eyes on the witch's enthusiasm and look over the students entering the room.

"Guys, stand up from those seats and get over here!" Hermione hissed at the three who was still sitting on the students' chairs. They obeyed Hermione, getting behind her and sitting on the four seats prepared for them behind a long desk. Minutes later the once quiet classroom was now filled with endless chatter.

"Okay, it seems that you are all here so let's start!" Hermione started but was ignored again, only a few Ravenclaws and Gryffindors in front heard her from the loud noise of the room. Seeing that her friend needed help, Luna stood up and said, _"Expecto Patronum"_. Light coming from Luna's wand turns into a rabbit and happily hops around the classroom getting the students' attention.

"Show off," Blaise muttered making Luna turn her head to him with a smile.

"Think yours is better?" she asked. Blaise looked at the witch with raised eyebrows before sighing and standing up also reciting the incarnation. Blaise's Patronus took shape of a leopard and started running around the classroom chasing Luna's rabbit.

Hermione looked at the students and all of their eyes were focus on the two Patronuses running around the room. She figured that this is a wonderful way to start the class so she conjured her own Patronus.

Draco watched the three Patronuses, noticing that the students' eyes were turning to him. He turns to his three former classmates who were also waiting for him to join. He sighs and took his wand out of his pocket and reciting the incarnation.

Hermione watched closely at the wizard sitting behind her, since she never saw his Patronus before. As the light coming out from Draco's wand took shape, it took her a few minutes to realize it was on owl. It flew around classroom, diving to students which made them squeal. All four Patronuses disappear as soon as they returned up front leading all eyes to the four would-be Professors.

"Well I guess that took your attention" Hermione said smiling.

"Are you going to teach us how to do that?!" one Hufflepuff asked, excitement evident in his eyes.

"That was a Patronus Charm right?" a Ravenclaw added.

"Yes, what we conjured a while ago is indeed a Patronus Charm. And that is only one of the many charms we're going to teach you for the next two weeks" Hermione replied. "Anyway, let's start with introductions!"

"You don't need to introduce yourselves, we already know you!" a Gryffindor called at the back.

"I see, I guess we'll-"

"Books and quills away and all go to the center" Draco instructed smirking. Hermione looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione asked annoyed that he interrupted her.

"This is DADA, Granger. Surely you don't want to waste the class in talking nonsense" he replied.

"He's right, Hermione, don't want to be the next Umbridge!" Blaise teased as him and Draco went in front of Hermione shouting, _"Depulso"_ and all of the seats and tables were pushed to the back. Hermione looked at the two wizards before turning to her friend who has a smile in her face.

"Are you responsible for their sudden change of motivation in this class?" she asked Luna who just shrugged.

"I just said some words of encouragement to them" she replied standing up and went beside Hermione.

"Like?" Hermione asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well like if they don't help you run this class I'll ask Professor to switch us with Ron and Neville" she replied shrugging again. "They don't seem too happy about it and instantly changed their moods" Hermione looked at her friend with wonder before laughing.

"You know these two too well Luna" Hermione said grinning at the witch. Luna turned to her smiling.

"You do too" she replied. "You just have to remember the times we had together with them. You practically memorized Draco then, didn't you?" she added. Hermione froze as the memories came flooding back to her. She shook her head, getting rid of the thoughts thinking that now is not the time to reminisce.

"We better help those two, who knows what they planned on doing with the students" Hermione said her voice sounding a little bit distracted as she turns away from Luna. Luna looked at her friend and sighed knowing that she just hit a nerve.

* * *

"So what does Luna mean by _"just like old times"_ when she said it to Blaise?" Neville asked. The other group of would-be Professors was hanging around their classroom since they still have an hour before their students arrive.

"During our last year in Hogwarts, Blaise and Luna got paired up as potion partners" Ginny replied as he watches her boyfriend walk back and forth in front of her.

"That's news! Were they any good?" Ron asked smirking.

"They were pretty good actually. Aced every potion Slughorn made us brew" she replied shrugging. "Love, will you stop walking? Teddy will be alright with mum and dad. We'll be only gone for a few weeks" she added turning to her lover. Harry stopped in his tracks and sighed, sitting next to Ginny.

"I know, I just think your mum might have a hard time with Ted, you know how energetic he gets" Harry said tapping his foot. Ginny put a hand on his lap, smiling.

"She'll be fine, she handled all seven of us, she can handle Teddy" she replied.

"Okay, going back to the topic at hand!" Ron said rolling his eyes at his sister and best friend. "How about Hermione?" he asked.

"What about her?" Ginny asked turning her head to her brother.

"How did she suddenly got all close with those Slytherin lot?" he asked grimacing.

"Don't you remember, Ron? Hermione told us she got paired up with Draco. They were Head Boy and Head Girl right?" Harry said turning to Ginny.

"They were?!" Neville asked surprised.

"When did Hermione say that?" Ron asked with furrowed eyebrows clearly not remembering. Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"During Christmas that year" he replied.

"You were busy eating the chicken wings to even listen to your own girlfriend" Ginny added rolling her eyes at her brother as well. Ron looked at the two of them with furrowed eyebrows trying to remember that day but came nothing.

"Wait, Draco was Head Boy?" Neville asked butting in. Ginny nodded at him.

"Yup, they didn't get along in the beginning though but throughout the year they learned to work with each other. Eventually you won't see one without the other" she stated. Ron frowns at what his sister just said.

"What do you mean _"you won't see one without the other"_? Does that mean they were always together?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

"Not really, Blaise and Luna were always with them. Like the two of them, Blaise and Luna got along eventually. To be honest, I'm not surprised that Professor McGonagall grouped them together" Ginny replied shrugging. "You know some say that Blaise and Luna were actually a thing" Silence took over for a minute before Harry and Ron's laughter filled the room.

"Luna and Zabini?! Are you serious, Gin? That's bollocks!" Ron asked still laughing.

"Love, those are probably just rumors. Luna won't go for a bloke like Blaise Zabini" Harry said grinning. Ginny shrugged.

"Did you ask Luna about it?" Neville asked ignoring the chuckles of the two wizards.

"Well yeah, but she neither denies nor confirms it. She'll always say, _well at least they have other things to talk about me now_ which just confuses me more" she replied.

"So the reason Professor McGonagall grouped them together because they have a past relationship" Neville stated crossing his arms.

"Don't say it like that, mate! It's like they have a connection or something" Ron said. "Like McGonagall said, she only put them together because Hermione and Luna are the only ones who have the patience to deal with those blokes which is probably true"

"But still you can't deny they have a relationship with each other, that's why they got along" Neville replied shrugging. Ron narrowed his eyes on him.

"Keyword, Neville. Got, past tense. They might have gotten along years ago but things have changed. Did you see the faces of those two Syltherin blokes? They weren't a tad bit happy of getting grouped with two so whatever relationship they had is a thing of the past!" Ron announced confidently. The three former Gryffindors only looked at their friend who has a smirk on his face. The footsteps coming in the room ends their conversation as their first class began.

* * *

"The spell I'm going to teach you is very simple" Draco said to the students that have gathered in front of him. Hermione watched her former partner with wonder. The boys insisted they have the perfect spell to teach so Hermione and Luna were only sitting behind the teacher's desk watching.

Blaise stepped forward after being called by Draco and both faced each other with Draco pointing his wand at Blaise.

"The incarnation is, _Levicorpus_!" Instantly Blaise was hanging upside down by his ankles. Draco smirked as he turned back to the students. "Think you can do that? Now grab a partner and take turns doing it with each other. The pair who does it successfully will get 20 points to their houses" he instructed as all of the students scramble into pairs and instantly began casting the spell. Draco sat back behind the desk next to Hermione and Luna.

"Draco you forgot something," Luna said standing up. "Attention! The counter curse for this spell is, _Liberacorpus_" she said pointing her wand to Blaise who was still hanging upside down. He instantly fell, muttering curses as he stood up. He walks over to his fellow teachers and slumped into the sit next to Draco.

"What am I? A human dummy you can practice with?" He asked scoffing. The three just chuckled.

"So the Levicorpus Charm huh? You sure you should be giving out points like that?" Hermione asked turning to Draco. Draco shrugged and only smirked in reply.

"From the tone of your voice you're like saying that's an easy spell, Mione!" Blaise replied rolling his eyes. Luna turned to him beaming. Blaise noticed it and turned to her, "What?"

"You called her Mione again" Luna stated with a grin. Blaise froze before sighing.

"I guess you can't break old habits." Luna stated.

"Yeah, yeah whatever anyway like I was saying, the Levicorpus Charm isn't easy to master. I have to cast it several times before I perfected it!" Blaise resumes what he was saying. "Not everyone is a genius that can master a spell in a few tries like you, Mione"

"I guess that's reasonable but still where can they even use that spell?" She asked.

"When they decided to bully some lower years" Blaise replied shrugging earning a smack from the witch. Draco watched his former classmates acting more like they did back when they were in school bringing back memories Draco hasn't thought for awhile. He turned to Hermione who was smiling and laughing at a joke Luna just said about Blaise, his lips curving to a smile as well.

"Professor! How will we flick our wand again?" A Slytherin girl asked disturbing the quartet's moment. Draco looked back at the girl before sighing and getting up from his seat to help her. Hermione watched as Draco held the girl's arm, helping her to do the flick.

"You know if she asked that and Draco was in his sixth year self she would probably hanging upside down right now" Luna pointed out.

"Well if you look closely Draco has changed much since the war although he didn't lose the prideful, egotistical attitude, which I guess is the one thing that will not change with him" Blaise added. Hermione reflected on her friends' words.

Blaise was right. Draco has changed since the war. You might not notice it because he still has his prideful attitude but seeing how he treats Ruby and now the students, Draco has somehow begun to care about other people which is like Luna said the Draco during their sixth year will never do.

Hermione didn't take off her eyes from the wizard, feeling her stomach getting tied into knots. She smiles feeling genuinely happy for the first time in months and for whatever reason, she didn't know. But deep inside she think she does.


	6. Favorite

Draco and his group walked along the corridors towards the Great Hall. They have just finished their last class for the day; all of them were knackered and want nothing more than to rest but Luna suggested they should eat first.

"I guess we didn't cock up in choosing to go back here" Blaise stated. He walked with Draco who was falling behind the group. Draco looked at his friend with raised eyebrows.

"I thought you were narked about it" he replied rolling his eyes. "What made you change your mind?" Blaise shrugged in reply and glanced at Luna.

"Don't tell me you're gonna rekindle your fling with Lovegood?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Bugger off" Blaise replied with a grunt. "What about you? You seem to have your mood swings again, I wonder what made them come back" he added with a smirk.

"I do not have mood swings," Draco replied with a glare.

"You sure? Because I vividly remember you saying you're nowhere near chuffed for getting teamed up with Luna and Mione but I saw you smiling just awhile ago" Blaise stated with a smirk.

"That's not a mood swing" Draco pointed out rolling his eyes.

"Isn't that sweet? Mione is bringing back that smile of yours I haven't seen in years," Blaise teased laughing.

"Sod off, Blaise" Draco grunted. "And will you stop calling her that!" he complained.

"Like Luna said, old habits die hard" Blaise replied shrugging.

"Chivvy along, you two!" they heard Hermione said since the two witches were entering the Great Hall and they were still a few feet away. The wizards walked faster and entered the Great Hall with Hermione and Luna. The two witches instantly saw their friends sitting in a long table in front of the table for the Professors. They approached them, dragging the two wizards who refuse to come at first.

"I will not have dinner with those gits, Granger" Draco protested as they neared the table. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Watch your language!" She scolded as they all stopped in front of the table.

"Hello how was your first day of teaching?" Luna asked as she sat next to Neville. Hermione gave Ron a peck on the lips before sitting beside him. Draco looked to them with disgust before turning to Blaise whose face shows no pleasure of being there at all.

"We're not even hungry so we're just going back to-" Blaise started but was cut when Luna pulled him on to the chair so he was now sitting next to her. Hermione gave Draco a look but he clearly wasn't affected by it and just raises his eyebrows in reply.

"Are you going to stand there all night, Draco?" Luna asked. Draco turned to her before sighing finally giving in to the witches. He sat next to Blaise and Hermione. As the two wizards took their seats, the table instantly went silent and awkward.

"So, like I said earlier, how was your first day of teaching?" Luna asked breaking the silence. Ron was giving the Slytherins dirty looks, obviously not pleased that they were sitting with them. Draco felt a tug on his arm and instantly turn to whoever was doing it.

"Master Draco," Ruby said who was the origin of the tugging. "I'm sorry for disturbing your dinner" Draco took this opportunity and instantly stood up from his seat.

"I'll be leaving first then," Draco said simply before walking off with Ruby. He heard footsteps following him and he groaned, knowing it was Granger wanting him to go back. He quickens his pace.

"Hey Draco, wait up!" he heard Blaise called. He sighed in relief, slowing down to a stop outside the Great Hall. "Screw you for leaving me with those gits" Blaise stated when he caught up. Draco just gave him a look before walking again. Blaise groaned before running up to catch him.

"What's up anyway?" Blaise asked when he finally caught up with him and Ruby again. They turned to Ruby who was holding something in her hands.

"Your owl brought these papers for you, sir. It's from your secretary, it's a contract from one of your clients that needs to be read through and signed by the end of the week" she replied giving it to Draco. Draco sighed, he was expecting this. He didn't really expect to get away from his work. He took the papers and thanked Ruby.

"Do you want to bring me dinner for you, sir?" Ruby asked as they stopped in front of their dormitory where their feet led them too.

"Yes Ruby, thank you" Draco replied.

"Hey, me too!" Blaise said butting in the conversation. The elf nodded and quickly walked away. Draco said the password and the both of them entered, taking seats on the couch. Draco instantly started with his work, reading the first page of the contract.

"Luna isn't dating anyone right?" Blaise asked after a few minutes of silence. Draco glanced at him and turns his eyes to the paper he was reading before replying, "I guess so, she should have told us by now if she did. You know how open that girl can be"

"So she and Longbottom are just friends?" He asked again. Draco looked at his friend with disbelief.

"Longbottom?! Who in their right mind would date that git?" He asked. "I know Lovegood is... different but she still have standards!" Blaise smirked at Draco's reply.

"You're right, Luna would never date a loser like him" Blaise stated. Draco looked at his friend with amusement.

"So you are going to rekindle your fling with Lovegood?" Draco asked him again.

"First of all, it wasn't a fling!" Blaise protested. Draco smirked in reply.

"I know that," he shrugged. "I just want you to admit it" Blaise looked at his friend with disbelief.

"I'm thinking about" he muttered back.

"Thinking about what?" Draco asked pretending to not know what he's talking about

"About getting back together with Luna!" Blaise replied annoyed with his friend's constant teasing. Draco snickered.

"So Loony still gets to you, huh?" Draco teased again. Blaise glared at him before the dormitory door opens revealing Ruby holding a tray full of food.

"Here is your dinner, sir" she said placing the tray down. She each put the different dishes in front of the two wizards. Draco thanked her again before she left leaving the two to dine in the common room.

* * *

Hermione looked at the walking figures of the two wizards who left. She sighed. She planned on convincing her friends to get over their childish prejudices and get along with each other. But sadly that may not be the case.

"Good riddance," Ron said loudly. "Glad those buggers left, can you believe they have the bollocks to sit with us? They're off their trolley, bloody Death Eaters!"

"Ron!" Hermione said smacking his shoulder. "Watch your language! Honestly, you never change. You think after a few years of peace you would have matured even just a little!" She scolded.

"And you should avoid using the term, _Death Eaters_ inside the castle. You might frighten the children" Luna added.

"Well they should be scared because the one teaching them how to defend against the Dark Arts fucking knows how to use them" Ron spatted. "I won't be surprised if they teach the unforgivable curses and make your students do it to each other!"

"Mate, that's bollocks and way overboard, I don't think they're that bad" Harry replied. Ron turned to him with a look of disbelief.

"Harry, you're not taking their side, are you? They're bloody Death Eaters! The infamous followers of Voldemort, why would you side with them?" Ron asked.

"Ron, pipe down! Luna's right, you shouldn't be using those terms. We're in a room of students, they probably don't want to hear a Dark Lord's name while eating dinner" Ginny stated.

"And I'm not saying that Malfoy and Blaise are completely food, there's still the ignorant gits I have come to know" Harry replied rolling his eyes. "I'm just saying, what if Hermione and Luna are right? What if they have somehow changed through the years? We can't judge them for things that happened in the past" Ron stared at Harry for a minute before speaking again.

"The only thing that you said right is those Slytherins are still the same" Ron stated. "People like Malfoy or Blaise don't just magically turn good overnight. They are still no good, ignorant, ungrateful traitors who want nothing more than to see you dead, Harry! That's who they are, they never and never did change"

"You're wrong!" Hermione said standing up from her seat, having enough of the conversation. "We're all adults now, Ron. All of us have changed, you and me included. Whatever change whether good or bad, we have accepted them without question so why can't you accept theirs?" she asked more softly.

"They didn't change, Hermione" Ron stated glaring at her. "I don't know what changes you see in them but whatever it is, I don't see it. Besides isn't there a saying, _Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater_"

"Stop calling them Death Eaters because they are far from being those now!" Hermione exclaimed. Silence took over before Neville spoke up for the first time.

"Uh guys, you're making quite a scene so if you wanna continue it, do it later when we're alone in the dormitory" Neville said making all of them look around to see most eyes looking at them. Hermione sat down in embarrassment as they continued dinner silently.

* * *

"Draco will you stop whatever you're doing and help us here?" Hermione said to Draco, her mouth in a thin line. It was their second day of teaching the sixth years. Hermione decided to teach them the Confundus charm and she was currently demonstrating it with Blaise and Luna. Draco looked up from the contract he was reading and rolled his eyes.

"Well it seems that you can perfectly handle demonstrating the spell without my help so why bother?" Draco said sarcastically. "Now, pardon me Granger, I have work to be done for my company which is more important than teaching kids how to do," he paused turning to Blaise who has his back to him, talking to Luna. "_Confundo!_" he said flicking his wand. The spell hit Blaise straight on, making him trip and fall on top of Luna. Blaise quickly stood up and helped Luna up. He turned around and glared at Draco.

"Will you stop using me as your practice dummy?!" Blaise complained. Draco just shrugged and turns back to reading. Hermione scoffed and turn back to the students.

"Practice on these dummies" Hermione said flicking her wand. Wood dummies appeared before the students, one for each of them. "Do not use it at each other or else we'll reduce your house points" she stated. Luna and Blaise retire in their long desk next to Draco. Hermione watched the students for a few minutes before following her friends, sitting next to Luna.

"What is that anyway?" she asked but Draco ignored her this time.

"It might be wise not to disturb him when he's doing paperwork, Mione. He gets cranky" Blaise warned.

"That's work-related?" Luna asked leaning towards Draco to peek at the papers he's reading.

"This is confidential, Lovegood" Draco said pushing Luna away from him. "Mind your own business"

"How did you get it?" Hermione asked.

"His secretary sent it by owl then Ruby gave it to him yesterday" Blaise replied for him.

"That's why you stayed up all night" Luna stated looking at him. Draco turned his eyes to Luna in surprise.

"How did you know that?" Draco asked. Luna smiled.

"You have bags under your eyes and it's obvious since you're bit too cranky than usual" Luna shrugged. Draco glared at her and sighed before going back to reading the papers.

"I'm surprised you're almost finished" Hermione said looking at the papers left to be read. Draco ignored her again.

"We're teaching the seventh years with Harry and the others after this right?" Luna asked changing the subject. Hermione nodded as Blaise groaned.

"Great, we got to spend an hour with those dimwit friends of yours" Blaise commented receiving a smack in the head from Hermione.

"Honestly, you guys have to get over your egotistical pride and just get along" Hermione huffed. Blaise snorted.

"Mione, you don't expect us to be mates with those gits instantly" Blaise replied. "And don't scold us! They're the ones who are close-minded who can't forget the fucking past!" Hermione smacked him again.

"Bugger off, Mione. Stop smacking me, bloody hell!" Blaise complained glaring at her.

"Watch your language, Blaise! We're around students" she scolded him but Blaise only rolled his eyes at her.

"Mione, when we were in their age we weren't that gormless about swear words so don't scold me for using them" Blaise replied. "For all we know they might be whispering it to describe us"

"Blaise, slagging in front of the students is still a bad example, you're a professor now, act like one" Luna told him. Blaise instantly shuts his mouth, frowning.

"And finally they shut up" Draco muttered glaring at the two of them. Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of the period. Hermione stood up and gave final instructions before dismissing the class. Blaise and Luna stood up and got ready to go to the courtyard where they will teach the seventh years but Draco didn't budge in his seat.

"Mate, you coming?" Blaise asked turning to Draco.

"You guys, go on. I'll just finish this, I'm almost done" he replied not taking his eyes off the paper. Hermione sighed.

"I'll wait for him, you guys just tell them we'll be a bit late" she said to them. The two shrugged and went off leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"I didn't ask you to stay, Granger" Draco said once they were alone.

"I know, I want to" Hermione replied shrugging. Silence overtook them as Draco continues to read. Hermione took this time to watch him closely. Luna was right, he did have bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and from his face it is evident that he's tired.

"So you did stay up all night reading that?" she blurted out. Draco turned to her, narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't stay up all night. I slept for an hour or so" he replied as he turned a page and was now reading the last page.

"Still your body is tired," Hermione pointed out. "I can tell"

"I'm sure you can," Draco said sarcastically.

"Are you always like this? Losing sleep just to finish these paperwork?" she asked him. Draco saw that familiar look of concern she always gives him when they were younger.

"On papers that need to be done on short notice, yes" he replied. He puts the papers down and got a quill, signing it. "Done"

"Just like that?" Hermione asked.

"The conditions in this contract aren't that complicated and can be easily done. It will not pose a problem in the near future so I'll just sign it and it's done" Draco replied shrugging and standing up. Hermione stood up also following Draco who started walking.

"Draco, the courtyard is this way" Hermione said when he started to walk to the west side of the castle.

"I'm going to the Owlery to send these papers to my secretary. No need for them to be here or else I'll just misplace them" Draco said walking faster. Hermione groaned and followed him.

"Well, wait up! I'm coming also!" she said running after him.

"Why are you trying so hard to spend time with me, Granger?" Draco asked as Hermione caught up with him.

"I told you, we haven't seen each other for awhile. I wanted to catch up as friends" she said panting. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, friends" he muttered bitterly.

"Anyway, at least now you're talking and replying to me with more than one word" she replied grinning. Draco just stayed silent. They reached the Owlery after minutes of walking. Hermione looked around the familiar shelter of owls, memories flashing back to her making her blush. She turned to Draco who has his eagle owl on his arm. He gave it the envelope which he charm-ed to make the contract fit in. The owl quickly took off as soon as he got hold of the envelope. They both watched it flew away to the horizon.

"Draco," Hermione spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Now that I think of it, why was your patronus an owl yesterday?" she asked. Draco froze before averting his eyes to Hermione.

"They say that the Patronus of a person will take shape from his happy memories, do they not?" he asked as Hermione nodded. "The Owlery was my favorite place when we we're still studying here" he replied simply. They stared at each other for a long time before Draco broke it, going down the tower first. Hermione followed him shortly, a particular memory flashing back at her.

* * *

_"I knew I could I find you here" Hermione heard the familiar voice of her rival turned close friend. She looked up from where she was sitting to see Draco standing at the entrance of the Owlery._

_"What are you doing sitting on the floor like that? You know the owls will biggie on you if you don't stand up" he said approaching her. Hermione obeyed him and stood up only to hug him and bury her face on Draco's chest. He heard her sobbing and he instantly wrapped his arms around her._

_"Granger, what's wrong?" he asked._

_"He still hasn't done it" she whimpers. Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion._

_"Who and what are we talking about exactly?" he asked again. Hermione sighed and stood up straight, leaving Draco's warmth to look at him._

_"Ron! He hasn't searched for my parents in months!" she exclaimed which made Draco jump. He stares at the deranged witch._

_"Well you're dating a dimwit, what did you expect?" he replied rolling his eyes._

_"Draco, this is not a time for jokes! I'm serious!" she exclaimed at him again. Draco muttered an apology. "He promised me after the last investigation that he will search for them but he hasn't until now!"_

_"Hey Granger, calm down" he said putting both of his hands on either side of Hermione's shoulders. "Look I don't want to defend your pathetic boyfriend since what he's doing is completely beastly but you have to get a hold of yourself" There was a pause before Hermione started crying again. She buried her face on Draco's chest, staining his sweater with tears._

_"I just miss them," she sobbed. "I miss them so much, it hurts" Draco stroked her back, soothing her._

_"I know," he said softly, kissing her on top of her head._

* * *

Hermione looked at Draco's walking figure in front of her. That time, he didn't leave her side until she finished crying and even whispered soothing words to make her feel better. She smiled as she walked beside Draco now.

"What are you smiling about, Granger?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bugger all," she replied shrugging. "The Owlery was my favorite place too, wait scratch that. They Owlery is my favorite place in the castle" she added grinning. Draco stared at her for awhile and shook his head smirking as they proceeded to the courtyard.

* * *

AN:

Yay! After a week or so days I finally updated! :) I am so sorry for leaving you hanging but like I said school started already, huhu ): Now I can't guarantee that I can update soon since school is giving me hell and it's only the first few weeks! But I promise to update as soon as I can! I only had the chance to update since it's our Independence day which means no classes, woooo :)

Alrighty that's it! Hope you like it and so very sorry if I take too long to update from now on. Oh and another thing! I am not British or related to any British people so bear with me if I write too American-ish since I am used to writing that way ( even though I'm not an American myself too ) so like the title of this chapter shows, I am used to using the word "favorite" spelled as is, as opposed to "favourite" which is how British people spell it. Just wanted to put that out! Okay ciao! xx, M.


	7. Again

Hermione and Draco reached the courtyard only to see the seventh years gathered around something. As they come closer, they realized it wasn't a "something" they were hovering; it was a "someone".

"Mind saying that again in front of my face, Weasel?" They heard Blaise exclaimed. The two squeezed themselves between the crowd of people and reached the middle where they found Blaise and Ron glaring at each other, their wands out and pointed at each other.

"Are you deaf Zabini?" Ron taunted. "Why don't you ask for help from your mates, Nott and Crabbe?" He paused smirking. "Oh wait, they're having too much fun rotting away in Azkaban for them to help you" he added snickering. Draco heard him loud and clear. He can tolerate if he's taunting him but if Weasley will mention his former friends then that is when he crossed the line. He sent Ron a death glare but the ginger didn't notice since his attention is on Blaise.

"Draco," Hermione said urgency evident in her tone. She grabbed Draco's arm which made him turn to her as she points to Blaise. Draco followed her gaze to see Blaise gripped his wand tighter. He has the look Draco has seen before, when he was about to cast a spell he'll regret casting.

"Expelliramus!" Draco exclaimed. Blaise's wand flew out of his hand, Luna catching it. All of them turned to Draco who approached his friend.

"Thank me later," he hissed at Blaise and turned to Ron. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching?" He asked glaring at the ginger again.

"I am teaching," Ron replied to the blond wizard. "I'm teaching these kids how to fight with a Death Eater" he stated. Draco gripped his wand tighter.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Draco asked flatly. Ron smirked at his reply.

"Ron!" Hermione called out frowning. Ron instantly lowered his wand at the sound of Hermione's voice. "What are you doing? Picking a fight in front of the students, are you off your trolley?!" She scolded approaching her partner.

"And you lot!" She said turning to the three who was standing behind Ron. "Don't you have the right mind to stop him, do you want us to get in trouble?!" She asked. She was about to continue scolding her friends when she stops mid-sentence as an idea pops into her head.

"Attention seventh years!" Hermione said loudly. "By now, we assume that all of you have learned different spells in your six and almost seven years in Hogwarts" she paused as she walked around the students that have gathered around them. "So what we're going to teach you this afternoon is how to fight in a dueling match," That announcement sent the seventh years in whispers, all excited to learn how to duel.

"Where is she going with this?" Blaise asked turning to Draco. Draco sighed having an idea what Hermione was thinking.

"Thus, with that let's have Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy demonstrate what to do in a dueling match by having their own match" she said finally turning to her friends with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Neville asked in surprise.

"The only thing you have to do is make your opponent unable to continue and it will be determined if he doesn't cast a spell for 5 minutes tops, understand?" Hermione continued. When no one moved from their spot Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "I thought you would be chuffed to blast spells at each other," she added. Blaise took his wand from Luna as both him and Draco stepped forward. Ron and Neville did the same as the others backed away from the duelists.

"Let's make this interesting," Neville proposed as the four of them were left in the middle. Draco and Blaise both raised their eyebrows.

"We're listening, Longbottom" Draco replied, his mouth in a thin line.

"Let's make a flutter with this," he said. "If we win, you guys will act non-existent during the remainder of the fortnight"

"So basically you just want us to leave you alone?" Blaise asked. "Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?"

"If you guys win we'll leave you alone and we'll stop bringing up the past," he added. Draco stared at Ron who was glaring at them still.

"He should say that," Draco said pointing at Ron. He snickers in reply.

"If you guys win, we'll leave you alone and we'll belt up about the other things" he repeated. "But, if we win you'll have to stop spending time with Hermione and Luna unless necessary" he added smirking.

"What?!" Blaise asked his mouth turning to a frown. Draco glared at him, gripping his wand tighter again.

"That's rubbish, Ronald!" they heard Hermione said but Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Put a sock in it, Hermione. You put us in this situation" he answered her. "So?" he added turning to the two Slytherins in front of him. Blaise turned to Draco, waiting for his answer.

"I'm easy," he answered shrugging. Blaise nodded and turned to the two. "Then, I'm good too" he agreed. Ron and Neville smirked triumphantly as they got ready to duel. They did the routine bowing walking five steps backward. As soon as they took the last step, they heard someone say, "_Petrificus Totalus_"

Draco was fast though as he casts, "_Protego_" shielding both of them from the binding curse.

"Eager, are we?" Blaise teased turning to Neville who casts the spell.

The four other young professors watched as their friends duel who were doing amazingly good.

"They have changed" Ginny stated as she watched her brother and Neville duel with Malfoy and Blaise. "My brother and Neville in particular. I didn't know they're this skillful in dueling when we were younger. Remember when Neville had a hard time doing the disarming spell?" she said smirking. The rest of them smiled.

"I know what you mean. Ron, even though he's still his dimwit-self, has changed immensely. Now look at him, a high rank Auror!" Hermione commented chuckling.

"Blaise and Draco have changed too, you know" Luna perked up in the conversation.

"Let's not go there, Luna" Harry said as they averted their eyes to the four dueling again.

"_Incarcerous_" Draco said pointing his wand to Neville which got a direct hit. Neville was thrown back while wrapped around by ropes making him drop his wand.

"One down, one to go Weasel" Blaise taunted smirking.

"_Rictusempra,_" Ron yelled which nearly hit Blaise but he jumped out of the way just in time.

"_Obscuro_" Blaise fought back. Ron was quick and shield himself with the shielding charm making the spell hit back at Blaise causing a blindfold to appear and cover his eyes.

"_Levicorpus!_" Draco countered which hit Ron making him dangled upside-down but he held his wand tight and point his wand to both of them.

"_Immobulus_" Ron said making Blaise and Draco freeze. He dropped to the ground, quickly standing up smirking at the two frozen Slytherins in front of him. Draco tried hard to move but failed.

"Declare me a winner, Hermione" Ron said smugly as he turned to the four onlookers. The seventh years cheered, especially the Gryffindors who were rooting for their former housemates. Hermione sighed and undo the freezing spell her partner did to the two and also to the rope imprisonment spell Draco did to Neville.

"Since Draco and Blaise didn't conjure a spell within five minutes due to Ron's freezing spell, Ron and Neville win the duel" Hermione declared.

"Hey, Malfoy remember the flutter?" Ron asked smirking. Draco glared at him and tightening his hands into fists.

"You won fair and square, we'll abide to your requests" he replied. Draco glanced at Hermione before walking off and into the castle. He heard footsteps following and stopped, turning around to see Blaise's frowning face.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked looking at Draco straight in the eyes.

"About staying away from Granger and Lovegood unless necessary?" Draco replied flatly. "Well if you don't want things to go pear shaped then it's the logical thing to do" he shrugged. Blaise sighed looking nowhere near happy.

"Besides, we got close with them once and you know where that ended" Draco started which made Blaise turned to him with furrowed eyebrows. "You don't want history to repeat itself again, do you?" Blaise froze and scoffed.

"Don't remind me," he replied bitterly.

* * *

_"Blaise, I want that one" Luna said as the treats trolley stopped at their compartment. The two of them went back to their seats after they bought what they wanted._

_"We need to buy some treats since it's our last train ride" Luna said with a cheery tone._

_"Aw, stop it Luna. Now I'm feeling gutted by the fact we'll go our separate ways after we go off this train" Hermione said pouting._

_"You mean when you go on your way off to greatness, leaving and ignoring us on the way?" Blaise joked._

_"She's already great, Blaise" Draco commented smirking._

_"It's lovely of you to compliment me like that," Hermione replied grinning. "But, I'm not the one who has a company waiting for it to be run when we get off of this train" she giggled as Draco scoffed._

_"Did you know that little Crumple-Horned Snorkacks stray away from their pack when they grow old enough?" Luna said suddenly._

_"Snor-what?" Draco asked with a look of disbelief on his face. Spending a year being close friends with the girl and still he doesn't get her weirdness. Blaise shot him a look which made Draco shut his mouth but still looked at Luna like she was barmy._

_"What are you implying, love?" Blaise asked taking Luna's hand and squeezing it. Draco sighed as his two friends went into lovey-dovey mode. It's not like he's not in favor of their secret relationship but it is certainly not his cup of tea when they show affection in front of them. It's like they're taunting him or something._

_"What I'm saying is, what if when we get off this train, we'll lose contact with each other? What happens then?" she asked looking at all of us._

_"Luna, I don't think that would ever happen." Hermione replied. "Right?" she added averting her eyes straight to Draco. Draco was caught off guard by Hermione's sudden stare but he quickly nodded._

_"I don't see why we have to lose connection just because we're parting ways" he added shrugging. Hermione smiled at his reply. The train was slowing down signaling them that they're arriving to their destination._

_"Will your boyfriend be there?" Draco asked sarcastically, looking at Hermione. She hesitates to reply at first but nodded. The train slid into a stop and quickly the students began to get off it._

_"We'll keep in touch, alright?" Blaise asked as we all nodded. Luna was right though, as soon as we got off the train, we went our separate ways, saying one last goodbye to each other._

_** 1 YEAR LATER **_

_It has been a year since their graduation from Hogwarts and Draco has been busy since then not even having the time to give himself a time off or a vacation. He was now busy managing budgets as his double doors were slammed open making him turn to whoever dares to disturb his already busy day. He was surprised to see his best friend who he hasn't seen in a while walking towards his desk. Blaise slammed what looks like a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of him._

_"Long time no see," Draco said simply as he looks over at the newspaper his friend just slammed in front of him. It shows pictures of Neville Longbottom and Luna together in a restaurant and in the streets walking closely together. Draco reads the first line of the report._

**War hero and heroine finally coming out in the open, is romance in the air between Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood?**

_"Have you seen this?" Blaise asked through gritted teeth. Draco shook his head in reply as he stared at his friend with a calm look._

_"I haven't got a chance to read the Daily Prophet today so no," Draco replied. Blaise remained silent, glaring at newspaper. Draco sighed heavily and turned to him._

_"Blaise if you came here for a visit just so I can see your narked and jealous reaction towards your ex dating someone else then you're wasting my time" Draco said to him. "I have loads of work left to do," Blaise mumbled something in reply but Draco didn't understand him._

_"What was that?" he asked irritated now._

_"She's not my ex," Blaise replied loudly. Draco stared at his friend in disbelief. "At least that's what I think" he said the latter part softly._

_"Blaise, I don't understand what you're saying" Draco asked with furrowed eyebrows._

_"We haven't officially called things off. We just grew apart with how engaged we are with our jobs. The last time I saw her was during her birthday and that was months away!" he replied clearly frustrated. "I wasn't expecting to see a picture of her getting cozy with Longbottom!"_

_"Relax, Blaise. There must be a logical reason for this picture to be like this" Draco reassured his friend._

_"We promised Draco," Blaise said softly looking down on his feet. Draco froze and sighed._

_"It was unavoidable, Blaise. We're not little lads practicing and playing with magic anymore. We have responsibilities to fulfill and work to be done, they should understand that" he replied. Blaise was silent for a minute, clearly hesitating to speak whatever was in his mind._

_"Have you communicated with Hermione since the train ride?" he asked finally. Again Draco froze but stayed silent. He looked down to the paperwork he was doing before Blaise entered. Blaise sighed heavily, Draco didn't have to reply since Blaise already knew his answer from his silence._

_They haven't talked to each other ever since then._

* * *

The two friends entered their dorm and slumped on the couch, facing each other.

"I don't agree with you but I guess you're right with laying low with the rest of them. It would be daft of us to mess with them, since they're still worked up about the past" Blaise said rolling his eyes in the process. Draco nodded and stayed silent. Many thoughts entering his mind.

He's feeling that blissful sensation at the pit of his stomach again whenever he's alone with Granger. So his decision of staying away from Hermione and Luna is the best thing to do, right? Because the last time he felt this way he was falling hard for Granger.

And that can't happen... again.

* * *

AN:

U g h finally updated! I am so sorry I took long to update on this one, I have been so busy these past few weeks. Let me tell you that being a senior highschool student is so stressful, I think I'm gonna explode! But I am so thankful I finally got the chance to update :)

Since I am now also busy during weekends ( except for Sundays ) this means less time to write and update ): ): although I promise I won't ever leave this fic hanging for so long, but please be patient with me.

I love the readers so much, you give me the motivation to continue this fic, so please keep giving me reviews negative or positive, it is much appreciated. At least through reviews I am convinced someone actually reads this fic right? ;)

And super special thanks to watsonfordramione :) I hope you're reading this, I just want to say thank you because your reviews and advice have helped me so much to improve my writing on this story. Continue reviewing me because I know I have a long way to go until I can perfect this but I really really appreciate your help and critiques!

Alright, times up! Talk to you guys later, xx M!


End file.
